Forum:Who for Admin?
First. Nice going Shatar. Second - I must put myself out of the running at the moment. As I will soon not be able to do anything for a minimum of 5/6 weeks (unless can find laptop and a way to connect to the net), then going to be ultra busy (just this week became unemployed (again!!!), need to find something quickish. lol) Third - I was thinking there should be more than one admin, to share the load and responsibilities. It should not be a full time thing and the load shared out. It should stay fun. We all have our own strengths and weaknesses adding to the wiki. People like to take a break sometimes to keep things fresh. So, may I suggest if only one takes ownership (I do not know how it works, passwords etc) that if it is a password, it is passed to the others as well. As long as the communication stays as good as it has been, I see no problems. Suggestions? Ideas? : It is possible to have multiple admins. They are automatically chosen if they founded a Wiki or they can be chosen by another user with admin rights. For example; if I would be chosen to be admin, I could grant a user the same rights as I have. These admins are called Bureaucrats. There's a detailed Administrators' how-to guide on Wikia about this: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide . Shatar0 18:42, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh by the way, I almost forgot to say that I'd like to apply as a candidate xD. Shatar0 18:43, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Hey guys, wow, this chat really sucks a bit, as the first part was written by.... Hawk?:D No signature, I got a bit confused. As I wrote on the SureAi forum, there can be more admins, but the head admin should know at least some basics about 'managing' the websites or was willing to learn about it (I'm not! I usually mess something up when I learn computer skils). So for me it really doesn't make a difference- it can be Hawk or Shatar, but ideally, it should be both of you. And if you need my company, I can be a 'supporitve' admin, but I don't think I will interfere with technical things connected with being an admin. : Kassandra1 19:12, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Yep. It was me at start. No signature because the **@@@ site crashed on me twice while trying to save. Apologies for not perservering more.TheHawkNe 19:47, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : : What about Blink as well. Appears to be very organised. Suggest Shatar takes on, grants us all (those here at moment) same rights. As I said very soon I wont be able to contribute for about a month and a half.TheHawkNe 19:51, December 6, 2010 (UTC)How am I doing with my signatures? (no smileys? big smirk) :: Well, I was thinking about Blink, Kassandra, TheHawke, Shatar as the admin group. As we are the biggest contributors at the moment and we trust each other. You don't have to use these rights if you don't want to. But that's just my oppinion. Shatar0 22:21, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Fine by me ! The more trusted admins we have, the better. If it happens that one of us is too much engrossed in other real-life issues. As it happens form time to time. Or some of us will simply need a break from editing :DKassandra1 22:28, December 6, 2010 (UTC) * blink here - I have no opinion about who becomes admin other than to say I think it might be a good idea to include one of the "official" members of, if not the SureAI team itself, one of the English speaking moderators or adminstrators from the official forums. Does that make sense? The reason I say this is because, let's say that Shatar and Hawk were to assume the Wiki admin duties now. Eventually they may have something unexpected come up in life that would cause them to leave and not return. They may not have the time or couldn't pass along the administrators "password" or whatever is needed to someone else. But, if one of the people who was directly dedicated to SureAI and/or the official Nehrim Forums had top administrative rights then that would never be a problem. They would pretty much always be around to appoint new administrators. So, I guess my suggestion is that someone get into contact with an English speaking official Nehrim Forum moderator and/or member of the SureAI team and ask them to assume the figure-head responsibility of Top Wiki Administrator. It could be explained to them that they were not, for now at least, expected to do any actual work on the Wiki if they did not want to but that they were responsibile for "holding the keys" to the Wiki in case the Wiki ever needed future, new Administrators. Make sense? I am going to post this on our thread at the official forums also. As for these forums, I am not a big fan for one major reason - there is no spellcheck (that I can find anyway) and my built in Firefox spellcheck does not work either!:) - blink Hi. (on Nehrim forum as well) I always thought none native English speakers were much more eloquent and precise grammatically. Shatar and Kassandra prove my point. Over Admin - more than happy to see arvisrend on admin team (team), be it "key holder", full time/ part time admin. I believe expertise and experience is a wonderful thing, enthusiasm just as good, ideas of any type - marvelous. Learn from each other and grow stronger from it ( okay I am not going mad - just another definition of "cross-polination" for Kassandra). I think your right not to advertise the site quite yet. Not until some admin contol over the wiki. Thought a little about it the other day. If trying to get word of it out (later on), another way is find where site is (what page ,rank on google, blng etc), and get friends or colleagues to click on it. Nowadays spider-bots not only look at hits but individual ip's hitting the site. Hits from linked pages (I think) do not count as high as individual link hits. The stats section looks great where Kassandra has put it, but would it also be worthwhile (do not know, maybe too much work) to link the stat to an individual stat sheet/page with a "league table". Over SureAi section (do not believe I will be arround long enough to do anything there yet), thinking be nice to have page on each member, if they did not mind sending "cv" / mission statement - or even letting them do the page/section. Talking "mission statements" (hate them myself, some years back spent too long as a Team Leader/supervisor to trust them), but would it be an idea to have short paragraph at top of wiki explaining what wiki is about. Edit: For blink. Have not used Firefox for a while, but just downloaded (now have 3 or is it 4 browsers? who cares!!!) it and could not get spellchecker to work. Not until downloaded English (british) dictionary and chose it in options. Now I have damn red marks everywhere!!!!! TheHawkNe 19:56, December 7, 2010 (UTC)